Hiding Only Makes It Worse
by geler7
Summary: Jane is determined to hide her feelings for Maura because it would risk their friendship, and Maura is hiding her feelings for the same reason. One late night incident, however, sets the wheels into motion. Anyway, everyone knows that hiding only makes it worse. (My first venture into fanfiction, give it a chance!)
1. Chapter 1: Overindulgence

**Author's note: Hello there! I would just like to say that this is my first ever venture into fanfiction. So, ahem, you know. Anyway, this is the first chapter of a (possibly quite long) Rizzles story. First chapter is quite short, so give it a chance and review. Advice is very welcome, so if you see any mistakes, please, point them out(not rudely, though)! Also, English isn't my first language, so if something sounds a little weird, that might be the reason why. Also, if someone would be interested in being my beta, send me a PM.**

**Also, question: if I were to add a murder or two in the story, would that be okay? It wouldn't be anything personal like Hoyt, but I do have a few ideas for some cases. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer(aka the painfully obvious truth): Rizzoli &amp; Isles and its characters belong to TNT. I don't own any of them(obviously), otherwise Jane and Maura would already be together and most of the writers I'd employ would be fanfic writers xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Overindulgence<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jane! I wasn't <em>that<em> inebriated!"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Jane started laughing so hard she was grabbing her sides and gasping for breath.

"Oh my god, Maur! You did _not _just say that!"

Maura just stared at Jane, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Really, Maur? Okay, I'm not even going to try to count how many drinks you had, so let's just do a quick recap of last night."

Emphasizing her "proof" with her fingers, Jane started recounting the events of the previous night at the Dirty Robber.

"You not only **_willingly _**participated in our drinking contest, but also finished in a _very close_ second. You flirted with most of the detectives and officers in the bar, some of which were_ women_, by the way. And to top it all off, you danced with… ugh… _Frost_ and then proceeded to tell me, and I quote: 'Jane, while it is true that I have no intention of pursuing a romantic relationship with _Barold_, he _is_ a very handsome man and quite an exquisite male specimen'. Ugh, vomit! I mean, come on! Frost, really? Yeah, Maur, I'd say you were pretty wasted."

Maura's challenging stare falters a little bit at the mention of detective Frost, but the honey blonde quickly regains her composure, striding towards Jane with purpose.

"Is that so, Jane? Then, if you will, explain how I can remember _this_ and you cannot."

The kiss is so unexpected that Jane gasps. Maura wastes no time in deepening it, the feeling of Maura's tongue in her mouth sending sparks in every part of the detective's body. The passion escalates, the touches turn desperate. The feelings are so overwhelming that… "Ah!"

Jane gasps, jerking awake. Vision and thinking clouded by arousal and shock, she tries to take in her surroundings. She has to stifle another gasp when she realizes that not only did she just have an inappropriate dream about her best friend, but she was also sleeping next to said friend.

Jane freezes in shock. She knew she was attracted to Maura, but she never, **_ever_**, had _those _kinds of dreams.

This had to stop. She had obviously overindulged herself, staring at Maura when she wasn't looking, daydreaming about feeling that amazingly… how would Maura put it? Exquisite. _That amazingly exquisite… perfect body under her fingers…_ Feeling herself getting aroused, Jane shook her head to get rid of the vivid images forming in her mind.

She had gotten careless. No more daydreaming. This kind of thing was never to happen again. Too… dangerous… m-Maura… know… lose... mmph..

And so, Jane Rizzoli fell into a deep, dreamless slumber, completely oblivious to one very awake Maura Isles staring wide-eyed at her.


	2. Chapter 2: The power is in the details

**A/N: Wow, guys! 29 follows in one day? I'm... wow, okay. I wasn't expecting that. Ahem. Now, on to the real A/N. **

**Yeah, sorry(so not sorry) for ending the first chapter like that. And actually, you'll probably want to hit me with something after reading this chapter. Also, I actually planned the current third chapter to be the second chapter, but then this happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The power is in the details<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane's sudden gasp wakes Maura. She is used to Jane's nightmares, but it feels like this one is different. Usually, after calming down, Jane would cuddle Maura in order to feel safer. It is their routine, an unspoken rule by this point. It never bothered the medical examiner. Quite the opposite, in fact. <em>I think I am the one who needs it more.<em>

Guilt washes over Maura. How can she take advantage of Jane like that? If Jane knew how she felt… _no, that is a dangerous train of thought._

_Jane,_ she means to say, but when she refocuses her eyes on the detective, she is fast asleep. _Jane… What nightmare plagues your mind tonight? Why didn't you seek comfort in my embrace? Was I the one who made you suffer?_

For hours, Maura relives every detail of the night and the day before, trying to realize what caused the shift in their nightly dynamic. She notices certain discrepancies between Jane's usual nightmares and _"The nightmare"_, as she had dubbed it. Firstly, Jane had not bolted upright, the only indication that she woke with a start being her gasp. Secondly, she had ignored her scars altogether, instead clutching at the sheets while she tried to regulate her breathing.

One thing was certain: this dream was not Hoyt-related. But what else could it be? What other monsters were tormenting Jane's mind, and why didn't Maura know about them? After everything they went through, they decided to be completely honest with each other. _Well, almost._ But, anyway, what did _those _feelings have to do with anything?

Exhausted by her impromptu nocturnal analysis that did not get her any closer to an answer, Maura fell asleep, dreaming of Jane, a marathon, and ominous ringing. Oh, wait. That was actually her phone ringing. And Jane's.

A dramatic groan is heard from the other side of the bed, while the detective blindly reaches for the phone, knocking a few items off the nightstand in the process.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles speaking.. yes, of course, I'll arrive with detective Rizzoli in approximately 45 minutes.. yes, thank you!"

If Maura catalogued the previous groan as dramatic, this one could be nothing else but _over_dramatic. The whining voice following it, however, was to be expected.

"Maur! How can you be so cruel? You said 45 minutes! It's 6 AM!"

Jane was being ridiculous, of course. But the way she furrowed her brows, her untamed morning hair covering most of her face, the exaggerated huff and the child-like pout, she was just…

"Adorable." Maura widened her eyes when she realized she had spoken aloud.

"What?"

Jane was eyeing Maura suspiciously, while the medical examiner tried to think of a way to completely ignore what she had just uttered. Luckily, there was a murder scene to get to.

"Jane, stop being childish! We have already lost five of the 45 minutes we have. I am going to get ready, and if you feed Bass and Jo Friday and take her out, I might just have enough time to make some coffee."

Hearing the magic word, Jane all but flies from the bed, tearing off her pajama clothes and replacing them with work clothes. Maura giggles softly when she hears Jane trip over something and swear.

"Language, Jane!"

Of course, her admonishment only makes Jane swear again, being too groggy to realize that Maura had been teasing her.

The medical examiner shakes her head, and starts preparing for the day. She smiles approvingly at her reflection, amusement then gracing her features when she realizes that Jane had probably been too tired to register the location of the crime scene, hearing only the coordinates. That was probably going to make a grumpy Jane. A grumpy Jane was infinitely better than a scared Jane, though. A grumpy Jane, Maura could handle.

* * *

><p>Jane isn't prepared for the sight that greets her when she enters the house, Jo Friday in tow.<p>

"Hey, Maur! I'm back already! That's gotta be a new recor.."

Maura Isles is dressed in a stunning light-green summer dress, graciously twirling around in the kitchen towards the coffee machine, looking as if she is posing for a photo shoot. The dark-haired detective gasps as images of last night's dream plague her mind's eyes.

Jo happily trots up to the honey blond, silently asking her to take off her leash, and Maura does just that. However, when she looks up to see why Jane still hadn't closed the door, she sees the same Jane that she saw the night before. Scared Jane. She knows that this Jane doesn't respond well to prodding, so she makes the decision to leave the questioning for later.

"Jane, your coffee is going to get cold if you keep staring at nothing!"

"Wha..? Oh right, coffee."

The detective snaps out of her reverie, realizing she hadn't even closed the door, hastily makes it to the counter, taking a big gulp out of her coffee, before realizing what a huge mistake that was.

"Ow! Shit, Maura, it's still hot!"

"I didn't say it wasn't, Jane. I just said that it was going to get cold if you were to continue what you were doing – by the way, what was so important that you couldn't close the door and take Jo's leash off?"

Jane's cheeks redden instantly.

"Uh, nothing. I was just… thinking. Anyway, it's late. We should go if we want to get there in time."

By the time she ends her sentence, the brunette is already opening the door, car keys in hand, looking over her shoulder at a very perplexed Maura Isles.

"You comin', Maur?"

The medical examiner walks mechanically towards her friend, while trying to take in this new information, whispering to herself _"But you barely drank any coffee."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I told you you'd want to hit me. This chapter ****_is_**** necessary, you know. The kitchen scene wasn't planned though. That sorta just happened. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'll try to keep updates frequent.**


	3. Chapter 3:To bury one's head in the sand

**A/N: This chapter was harder to write, for some reason. Probably because it precedes the two(or three) most important chapters of this story. In the next chapter, we'll see Jane finally talking with someone about her dream and her feelings. I'll let you guess who that is. The ones who guess correctly get a shout-out in the next A/N(and a high five). Anyway, advice is very much welcome, so if you feel there's something that would make the story better, tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: To bury one's head in the sand<strong>

* * *

><p>The drive to the crime scene is silent. Even Jane, who normally fumbles with the radio, whining about the bad music on "every station", is ignoring the obnoxiously loud pop song blaring from the speakers in favor of focusing on something that is clearly not the road.<p>

"Shit! Watch where you're going, asshole!"

A long sigh escapes Maura.

"Language, Jane! And while I do admit he could have signaled that he wanted to switch the lane more quickly, it wasn't his fault. You were hardly paying attention."

A grunt is heard from the driver's side, and the medical examiner knows that she will have to talk to Jane sooner rather than later about her night terrors. _Might as well ask her now._

"Why is that, Jane?"

"Huh? Why what, Maura?"

"Why are you not paying attention to the road? Is something bothering you?"

Jane blushes immediately at the question, again remembering the reason for her peculiar behavior. _Yeah, something's bothering me, alright. I had a fucking wet dream about you, Maura! While sleeping next to you!_

"No, Maur, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep that good last night." _You mean you were way too cozy in her…_

"_Well_. Sleeping well. And why is that?"

"Um… I… I-I just had some stuff on my mind, and it kept me up for a bit."

_Great going, Jane. That definitely _wasn't_ a lie._

Maura, for her part, knew not to push Jane further, so she accepted her friend's lie, as much as it hurt her to do so.

"Well, if there's anything I can help with, Jane, you know you can talk to me."

"Yeah, Maur, I know. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jane has to do a double take when they arrive at the scene.<p>

"What the…? The beach? Really?" She looks incredulously at her friend, eyebrow raised and sarcasm at the ready, but finds no willing audience, for _Maura_ is gone, temporarily replaced by _Dr. Isles._

"Yes, Jane, the beach. Actually, about 44% of the dead bodies that are the results of homicide in Boston are found in or near bodies of water."

The detective chuckles, shaking her head. _Of course Maura would say that. _Her next thought makes her amusement disappear. _At least Maura didn't subtly flirt with me, like I was going to._

When they reach the body, they find a smirking detective Frost waiting for them.

"Hey, Doc! Looks like I beat you to the scene, Jane."

Jane's mood only sours, the glare she sends him being as fierce as the one she normally reserves for perps.

"Good morning to you too, Frost. What are you smirking about, anyway? I thought you didn't like being next to _dead _bodies."

The male detective senses something is wrong, knowing that Jane only good-naturedly makes fun of his queasiness. This time, however, Jane didn't crack a smile in anyone's direction, the comment stinging like a punch to the gut.

"What's the matter? Didn't drink your coffee?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. But that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that right now you're wasting our time. So I would prefer if you just let me and Dr. Isles do our damn _job_. That is, if you insist on not doing yours. Here's your ten bucks, by the way."

The mean remark catches both the detective and the medical examiner by surprise, the latter stopping the action of putting on her gloves. She stares at Jane, trying to understand the reason for the brunette's sudden defensive behavior, but gives up after a few seconds, knowing that it would take supernatural powers to find out. And Maura Isles does _not _believe in the supernatural.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the previously half-buried body of a middle-aged man sits primly on the autopsy table, waiting for Dr. Maura Isles to do what she does best: tell his story and find his killer.<p>

The medical examiner puts her black scrubs and white gloves on, starting her autopsy.

_Middle-aged man, approximately 41 to 43 years old. Black hair, green eyes, pronounced chin. Ring line, but no ring. Were you married? Defensive wounds on his hands and elbows. You fought your attacker. Let's see if we can find any of his or her DNA. Blunt force trauma to the head. Bruising pattern indicates he was hit repeatedly with a large object of rectangular form._

"Like a plank?"

Maura is abruptly taken out of her analysis by no other than the earlier source of her distress: Jane Rizzoli.

"I cannot say, Jane. Without further testing and-"

"I know, I know. You can't guess. _But_, we _did_ find this plank in a dumpster not far from where we found the body. Coincidence? I think_ not_."

Jane smirks and waits for Maura to get the reference, but the honey blonde simply blinks and takes the evidence bag from her hand to test it. For some reason, though, she makes sure to gently glide her fingers against Jane's hands while doing so, goose bumps quickly forming on the detective's arms.

"Well, Jane, I'll have to test it, but this appears to be consistent with the bruising pattern on the victim. If you'll excuse me, I have to do my… _damn _job, as you so eloquently put it earlier. And I suggest you do the same."

Jane is left gaping in the middle of the morgue, with little else to do than stare at Maura's _enticing_ retreating form…_What?! What the hell? I'm staring at my friend. Best friend. Wow, Jane, you're such a great friend, staring at Maura's ass to make sure it doesn't disappear._

That takes Jane out of her reverie, the detective quickly making a decision: she had to talk to someone about this. She couldn't keep pretending she didn't have that dream, or that she didn't have feelings for her best friend. As emphasized by the day's events, burying your head in the sand doesn't make you disappear, it only delays the inevitable. The inevitable - in this case - being coming to terms with your feelings.


	4. Chapter 4: Turning the wheels

**Chapter 4: Turning the wheels**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am ****_so _****sorry for not updating sooner. It's just, I've been pretty afraid of starting to write this chapter, so I put it off. Then I forgot about it for a few days. Yeah. Anyway, I'm still not entirely pleased with the result, but maybe that's just because I have such high expectations. Tell me if it's any good?**

* * *

><p>"…and it was so vivid! I mean, what if I dream something like that again? What if it <em>doesn't<em> stop at that? God, this is _just _what I needed right now!"

The young man suddenly bursts into laughter, startling some of the customers in the café. Jane punches him in the arm, glaring at him murderously.

"It's not funny, Frankie! I was _right there in her bed_ and I was dreaming about _that_!"

This only makes him laugh even louder. The brunette aims to punch him again, but he raises his arms in apology and manages to partially sober up.

"I'm sorry, Janie, but that was too good! You know, it's not a crime to dream like that about the person you're in love with. I'm sure Maura would agree."

"WHAT? What the heck are you on about, Frankie? I am _not_-"

Frankie raises his eyebrows at his sister, daring her to continue her sentence.

"Okay, _fine_. Maybe… Maybe I am… _inlovewithher._"

"So, what's the problem, then?"

"God, Frankie! We are _not_ together, and Maura doesn't know how I feel. Well, I hope. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't feel the same."

For the second time, the man bursts into laugher, falling out of his chair in the process.

"Bwahahah-OW! Oh, Janie, you didn't _just _say that! You can't tell me you don't see the way Maura looks at you."

At Jane's confused blink, Frankie finally understands what has been going on.

"Ah, so _that's_ the problem."

"What? What problem? What are you on about?"

"Look, sis, it's simple. Both you and Maura have been practically doing the same thing, though I have to say, Maura _is _subtler. You know when you stare at her when she isn't looking?"

At Jane's slight nod and blush, Frankie continues.

"Maura does the same thing when you're not watching."

The brunette's eyes widen, her mouth opening and closing not unlike a fish, her head shaking left and right in disbelief.

"Yup. You've basically been hiding your feelings from each other. And why? Because you thought the other didn't feel the same."

Jane's phone rings, taking her out of her reverie. She suddenly sits up from her chair to answer her phone, for the umpteenth time attracting the attention(and annoyance) of the customers.

"I gotta go, Frankie. Maura found something. Korsak went to investigate a lead, and Maura is waiting for me in her office with the rest of her findings."

The tall detective ruffles her brother's hair and starts walking away, muttering a "thanks" over her shoulder, leaving behind a very amused Frankie.

* * *

><p>Maura is angry. <em>How can Jane act like there's nothing wrong after all we've been through together? Does she not know that if she hurts, I hurt? Does she not know that I constantly worry about her? <em>The speed with which she finishes her tests on the suspected murder weapon surprises even her, so she decides to redo them, just in case. After half an hour she is done, discovering that even in the state she was in, she did everything perfectly.

The honey blonde makes a quick decision: she will go upstairs and bring the test results directly to the detectives and while she is there she will try to talk to Jane.

The elevator dings. Maura, appearing perfectly calm and collected, makes her way to the bullpen. She is surprised not to find Jane sulking at her desk, instead being greeted by detectives Frost and Korsak.

"What's up, Doc?"

The younger detective is hit squarely in the forehead by a crumpled paper ball.

"Frost, enough with the "Doc" jokes already. They aren't funny anymore. Got anything for us, Dr. Isles?"

"Vince, I told you to call me Maura. And I don't mind Barold's attempts at humor. They're quite appreciated. Yes, I have found matching DNA on both the murder weapon and under the victim's fingernails. I can say for certain that this is our killer's DNA."

"You hear that, Frost? Your _attempts_ at humor are appreciated. Ha!"

The younger detective reddens at the use of his full name, but remains determined not to let Korsak's teasing get to him.

"Yeah, yeah, Korsak! Like your knock-knock jokes are any better. Thank you, Maura. This helps a lot."

The medical examiner hands each detective a copy of her autopsy report, turning to Jane's desk to leave the third copy there, but deciding otherwise.

"Detectives? May I ask where Jane is?"

Frost and Korsak share a look, the latter clearing his throat, clearly meant as a sign for the younger detective to speak. Frost glares at the older man, but his stare falters and he turns to Maura.

"Oh…uh, well Jane went to the café downstairs, I think. To get some coffee?...Ahem, to get some coffee."

"Thank you, Barold. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see Jane."

The medical examiner walks with purpose towards the elevator, fully determined to find out the reason for her best friend's peculiar behavior.

* * *

><p>The elevator dings, and Maura takes a deep breath before stepping out. She quickly makes her way to the café, only to be faced with the sight of a very agitated Jane talking animatedly with her brother. <em>Gesticulating wildly and yelling, most likely.<em> As much as she feels she shouldn't eavesdrop on a conversation between siblings, something tells her to stay.

"…and it was so vivid! I mean, what if I dream something like that again? What if it _doesn't_ stop at that? God, this is _just _what I needed right now!"

_Ah, so she __**is**__ bothered by a nightmare._

Maura is barely able to finish that string of thought before she is startled by the sudden burst of laughter coming from Jane's brother.

_What could possibly be funny about a nightmare? A nightmare is no laughing stock._

"It's not funny, Frankie! I was _right there in her bed_ and I was dreaming about _that_!"

_So the dream has something to do with me? Still, why would Frankie laugh? I don't understand. Clearly, I have missed an important part of the conversation._

Maura decides that staying will only confuse her more, so she returns to the bullpen, finding that Korsak went to investigate a promising lead. She explains her findings in detail to detective Frost, which gives him an idea.

Back in her office, the medical examiner checks the clock and assesses that Jane would have had enough time to finish her conversation.

"Hello, Jane. If you have the time, I would like to see you in my office. I have the autopsy report ready for you. Detective Korsak has already left to investigate a lead, and your partner is doing the same from his desk. Thank you. Yes, I'll wait for you here. Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, by the way, tuxjim expected Jane to talk to Frankie(even though he wasn't his only choice). I see people expected Jane to talk to Frost. Yeah, no. Jane doesn't do personal with her co-workers(Maura is the exception). They can't see her weak. And certainly not over something like this. She knows she'd get endlessly teased about it. Frankie, though, she knows she can talk to. He gets her. That's how ****_I_**** see the whole thing, though. Doesn't mean it's right. Especially since I haven't watched Rizzoli&Isles in a while(I really have to refresh my memory before the 25****th**** of February). Oh, and I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
